Rosas de Sangue
by Kelen Yoru
Summary: Aqueles que buscam expiar seus pecados: O que fazer ante uma segunda chance?/ Até onde uma paixão desenfreada pode nos levar?/ E quando a certeza deixar de existir?/ "Eu apenas quero encontrar meu destino...". Fanfic em parceria com DudaBelo e Fran Hyuuga
1. Chapter 1

**Introdução**

Este capítulo são apenas alguns conceitos que usarei durante a estória, quem não quiser ler não precisa.

* * *

Pensamos em vampiros normalmente como sinônimos de **juventude eterna e imortalidade**. E claro, admitir isso é admitir que vampiros **supostamente não podem ter filhos**, o que tornaria minha fic incoerente em certos aspectos, então vamos esclarecer algumas coisas:

1° - Juventude eterna: Eles podem envelhecer sim! A maturidade e sabedoria de um vampiro se reflete no seu exterior, porém esta regra não é válida para os Sangue-puro e para os classe E que ainda estão sob o domínio de seus Mestres (estes sim mantêm a mesma aparência de quando foram modificados).

2° - Imortalidade: Eterno, independente da circunstância. Sem alergia ao alho, à água benta, à água corrente ou ao sal, sem atrito com o espelho ou com as estacas, nada de dormir em caixões ou aversão à cruzes. Em relação ao Sol: máximo sete horas por dia ou você vai acabar no hospital! Neste UA o único modo de matar um vampiro é "arrancar a cabeça e queimar os restos". Jóias de prata estão totalmente liberadas, mas não devem entrar em contato com o sangue.

3° - Filhos: Concepção normal, o diferencial é apenas o desenvolvimento da criança (sem crescimento acelerado, por favor). Ela crescerá e se alimentará como um humano normal, até o momento da primeira_ Akai Tsuki_, a tão famosa "Sede de Sangue", que geralmente ocorre entre os 15 e os 21 anos.

* * *

Deixar o Carlile ser um vampiro sem impedir a Yuki de ser humana... Acho que eu consegui algo que agrade à ambos os lados.** ^.^**

O único modo de **metamorfosear** um humano é compartilhando do próprio sangue.

1° - Quando um vampiro mostra suas presas, deve tomar cuidado ou irá ferir os próprios lábios, mas ele não vai pensar nisso quando é pego no flagra ou enquanto está sendo caçado, daí o fato de algumas pessoas serem tranformadas com apenas uma mordida (Embora seja necessário uma mordida bem dada e demorada para surtir efeito assim).

2° - O modo convencional é beber uns goles do sangue de quem vai ser modificado e oferecer um pouco do seu sangue também, então a quantidade fica proporcional criando uma relação de igualdade e respeito entre humano e vampiro.

3° - Outro jeito é drenar a vítima quase até a morte e transferir boa parte de seu sangue. Os laços tornam-se muito fortes e acabam criando uma relação de Mestre e Servo. Método este considerado abominável e tanto um lado quanto outro podem não sobreviver.

Lembrando que caso o recém-criado fique longe de seu Mestre, ele pode ficar um pouco "alterado".

Para conseguir a liberdade,independente do caso, é necessário beber o sangue de seu criador.

* * *

A **categoria** depende da pureza do sangue, de quantos humanos fazem ou já fizeram parte da sua linhagem. Aqui eu usarei um ranking baseado em Vampire Knight.

Classe A: São os Vampiros Sangue-puro, pois não houve "interferência" humana em sua linhagem, são extremamente poderosos.

Classe B: Vampiros Nobres, também são muito poderosos, porém não se comparam aos classe A . Como Vampiros Normais, possuem sangue humano em sua linhagem, mas em menor quantidade.

Classe C: Vampiros Moderados, embora já tenham nascido vampiros, possuem uma boa parte de sangue de humanos ou de transformados em sua linhagem.

Classe D: Ou Ex-humano. **São humanos que foram transformados em vampiros. Um ex-humano se não beber sangue até 10 dias cai para um nível E.**

**Classe E: Level And. ********São considerados os vampiros mais fracos. São vampiros ex-humanos que com o tempo, perderam suas consciências e passaram a serem dominados pelos seus instintos, ou recém-criados que negaram ao próprio Mestre. São vampiros fracos, mas cruéis, que matam sem se importar com as vítimas. Sua necessidade de sangue é incontrolável, e eles estão dispostos a tudo para satisfazê-la.**

*** * ***


	2. Prologo Poderia Ter sido diferente

Era uma noite de inverno e a pureza do branco era tudo que se podia ver ao longo do horizonte, ou deveria ser, se não fosse o escarlate que manchava o alvo da neve. Em meio aquele contraste, um homem altivo se dirigia à um corpo inerte no chão, enquanto limpava o sangue dos lábios.

- Isso é o mínimo que alguém como você merece...

Mas antes que pudesse tomar qualquer atitude em relação ao corpo de olhos perolados que jazia no chão, Itachi sentiu uma adaga de prata ser cravada no seu ombro. Os olhos de Shinju estavam repletos de lágrimas. Sem pensar duas vezes, o moreno prendeu a garota contra uma árvore, apertando com força sua garganta com a mão direita. A esquerda encarregava-se de retirar a lâmina, o veneno se espalhando, queimando, destruindo.... Se não terminasse com isso de uma vez, logo o contato da prata com seu sangue se encarregaria de matá-lo.

- Shinju... - os olhos negros expressavam uma profunda dor, uma dor que talvez não viesse do ferimento.

- Não fique mais adiando meu destino – o som embargado pelo pranto – você já levou o que me

era mais importante, acabe com isto de uma vez!!!

Os lábios finos aproximaram-se e disseram qualquer coisa em um sussurro quase inaudível, mas suficiente para a mais nova dos Hyuugas ouvir.

- Você realmente acredita nisso não é Itachi? - a voz estava repleta de desprezo e ódio – termine o que começou, não há mais nada para mim neste mundo.

Aquelas palavras foram as últimas de Hyuuga Shinju.

À poucos metros do local, um Neji ferido e impossibilitado de tomar qualquer atitude observava sua protegida ser morta aos poucos por um dos seres mais desprezíveis da Terra, um vampiro. Talvez pior do que presenciar esta cena e não poder fazer nada, era perceber que em breve se tornaria servo daquela coisa asquerosa, tinha quase certeza disso. A julgar pela quantidade de sangue que Itachi havia tomado, deveria estar morto, porém não era assim que se sentia. A região em volta da ferida doía intensamente, seu corpo parecia feito de gelo tamanho o frio que sentia, porém não era um frio que vinha da neve, era um frio que parecia vir do seu coração e sua garganta ardia como se fosse feita de carvão em brasa. Com certeza aquela era a pior sensação que já sentira, os caçadores do complexo Hyuuga costumavam comentar sobre isso, sobre a sensação de ser infectado, de tornar-se um monstro.

* * *

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!!! - Itachi continuava de cabeça baixa enquanto ouvia os gritos do líder. O braço fora enfaixado por completo e, embora estivesse fora de risco, o membro ainda queimava ao ponto de mal poder movê-lo.

Fugaku passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos, qualquer uma, qualquer uma e ele foi logo matar Hyuuga Shinju! Tantos anos tentando manter aquela frágil aliança com os caçadores para que, em menos de uma noite, tudo estivesse perdido.

- Anata, acalme-se por favor. - Mikoto pousou as mãos nos ombros do marido – Ele é só uma

criança...

Uma criança, de fato, o era. Em represália a morte da menina os humanos com certeza viriam atrás de seu filho. Fugaku conhecia bem seu clã e sabia que se isto acontecesse, desencadearia uma guerra fora de proporções, algo que traria sérios prejuízos à ambos os clãs. Pelo bem de todos, tinha que tomar uma atitude. Fugaku olhou ternamente o filho antes de setenciá-lo:

- Vá embora.

- O que!?! - Itachi exclamou atônito, mais para si do que para seu pai

- Fugaku!!! - A expressão de surpresa estampada na face da mulher.

- Uchiha Itachi, pela morte de Hyuuga Shinju e claro desrespeito a aliança, essa é a pena que eu o sentencio por toda esta carnificina e por todo o ódio de sua mentirosa história de amor.

Itachi cerrou as mãos até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos. Lançou um último olhar carregado do mais puro ódio ao pai, para em seguida sair a duros passos da ampla sala em que encontravam-se. As lágrimas preenchiam seus olhos de tal modo, que sequer pode notar a jovem criança escondida, rente a um dos enormes vasos de porcelana existentes no longo corredor.

- "Nii-san, por que você está chorando?" - Foi com este pensamento que um pequeno Sasuke aproximou-se, pé ante pé, da porta ao estilo oriental, em uma tentativa de descobrir o motivo do pranto do seu, até agora, inabalável irmão.

- Céus, Fugaku. Mas que ideia foi essa? - Mikoto não sabia o que dizer, estava indignada. Preferia ter ido atrás do filho, claro, mas conhecia Itachi o suficiente para saber que ele não receberia "visitas" no momento. Então o jeito era tentar persuadir o marido.

- Mikoto, escute...

- Não, escute você, você não pode simplesmente expulsar nosso filho do clã. Itachi é o mais velho e o futuro herdeiro, punir nosso primogênito por matar uma simples humana, o que deu na sua cabeça? - gesticulava ela enquanto andava em torno do marido.

- Mikoto... - e mais uma vez ele não pode terminar sua fala.

- ...Independente se é ou não uma Hyuuga, você não pode, quer dizer, é obvio que ela é só uma garotinha mimada que aproveitou-se do meu filho, e você vai bani-lo por isso? Pois para mim, Fugaku, você é o único que respeita esta maldita aliança, não é lógico que...

- MIKOTO!!!

- ......

Diga. - a voz amargurada não condizia com os traços suaves da senhora Uchiha.

Fugaku respirou fundo antes de falar, lançando apenas um mísero olhar de esguelha à esposa:

- Sua preciosa filha foi morta pela raça que mais odeia. Sinceramente Mikoto, o que acha que vai acontecer se Itachi continuar aqui?

- D-do que esta falando?

- Mikoto, melhor do que ninguém já deverias saber o quanto humanos podem ser instáveis. E se caso nosso pacto for quebrado, haveria uma guerra sem precedentes.

O olhar da jovem senhora turvou-se por alguns momentos, como alguém que perde-se em lembranças longínquas:

- E o que você pretende fazer?

- Pretendo ir até o complexo Hyuuga prestar meus pêsames – a voz passava uma calma que não existia.

Mikoto sentiu a força escapar-lhe, de forma que ela se permitiu cair sobre a almofada escarlate, em harmonia com a decoração rubra e negra do local.

* * *

Não muito longe, em um quarto iluminado apenas pela luz da lua, uma silhueta masculina estava jogada sobre lençóis de seda rubra. Itachi aceitaria qualquer tipo de castigo, porém jamais imaginou ser expulso de seu próprio lar, o local onde esperava encontrar apoio, proteção e auxílio. Sempre dera tudo por aquela família, o tão aclamado gênio Uchiha, no entanto, agora que mais precisava era enxotado como um cão sarnento.

_"____Essa é a pena que eu o sentencio por toda esta carnificina e por todo o ódio de sua mentirosa história de amor__." _As palavras ecoavam na cabeça do moreno:

- "Somente palavras, o que um velho poderia saber sobre amor?" - Itachi dirigiu-se até a janela, observando a lua que tanto lembrava o olhar de sua Shinju, sem acreditar no que ela e no que ele próprio havia feito.

- "Danem-se todos!" - Itachi pulou a janela, levando consigo apenas as roupas do corpo e as lembranças de uma vida, desaparecendo na noite de uma vez por todas, sem saber que olhos perolados, enfurecidos e sedentos por vingança o observavam na escuridão, resolutos em seu encalço.

* * *

- Você só pode estar brincando não é? Ir até os Hyuugas depois do que aconteceu, isso... isso seria suicídio!!! - Mikoto ainda não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir.

Fugaku ajoelhou-se até seus olhos encontrarem-se com os da esposa, as lágrimas já moldavam o rosto feminino, quando ele decidiu abraçá-la.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo um humano furioso perceberia a diferença entre a vida de um garoto e de um governante poderoso. E até lá eu espero que Itachi esteja bem longe e uma certa dama torne-se a mais bela líder que o nosso clã já teve, né? - As palavras que deveriam acalmar apenas fizeram que a mulher abraçasse seu marido com mais força – Hey, deste jeito vai manchar a maquilagem Mikoto!

- Baka, sabe bem que não uso maquiagem.

- É claro que não, teu rosto será sempre perfeito.

O choro finalmente cessou, o Uchiha desvencilhou-se delicadamente do abraço, deixando uma esposa amada, de rosto sereno e coração dilacerado para trás. Mas ao abrir a porta, não esperava encontrar um garotinho de rosto pálido e cabeleira azul à espreita.

- Ora, ora, posso saber o que o senhor está fazendo acordado ainda? O sol já está quase nascendo.

- Otoo-sama, é cedo ainda! E é verdade que o senhor vai na casa daqueles humanos?

- Sim, Sasuke, é verdade. - Fugaku pegou o pequeno no colo e fitou-o com o mesmo pesar de um pai ausente, o que em breve seria total verdade.

- Por que!?!

O mais velho respirou fundo antes de continuar – A senhorita Shinju faleceu, filho. Otoo-sama vai até lá prestar as condolências.

- Shinju? A moça bonita que sempre vinha aqui? É por isso que o nii-san tá triste, né otoo-sama? Eles eram amigos.

- Infelizmente, até demais. - o maior disse enquanto colocava a criança de volta no chão.

- Espera, otoo-sama! Do que o senhor está falan...

- Shhh...Sasuke, - Fugaku pousou o indicador sobre os lábios infantis – okaa-chan está muito triste e precisa de apoio, você precisa ser um homem forte e cuidar dela. E não mencione tanto a Shinju quanto o Itachi, está bem?

- Sim, otoo-sama... – os olhos do Pai estavam opacos, tristes. Fato que não passou despercebido ao menino.

- Né, otoo-sama, quando o senhor volta? - as palavras foram como facadas no coração do homem.

- Logo... - algo não estava certo.

- O senhor promete?

- Eu já menti alguma vez?

- Não, mas...

- Então vá ajudar sua mãe, Sasuke.

- C-certo.

Sasuke observou o pai afastar-se, enquanto este andava pelo longo corredor. Em seguida entrou no local onde encontrava-se sua mãe, mas lançou um último olhar para trás e sussurrou para si e apenas para si:

- Onegai shite, retorne logo, otoo-sama...

Porém Uchiha Fugaku jamais retornou.

___**Poderia ter sido diferente.**_

_04/04/2010_

_by__ Yoru-Dono_


	3. Chapter 3

Hai Minna!

Obrigada por acompanharem até aqui!

Como devem saber (ou não), esta fic é feita em parceria com

Fran Hyuuga e DudaBelo

Agora que já sentiram o gostinho, que tal acompanhar a história de verdade?

.net/s/6154546/1/Rosas_de_Sangue

Bjos à todos e obrigada por lerem ^^

Kelen Yoru


End file.
